Yu-Gi-Oh! Wrath of the Gifted
by Threebranch
Summary: Duel Monsters is a very fun game. Some play for fun. There are people, however, that take the game really seriously. It's another story arc in the 'Threebranch Loud House Multiverse.' Rated M for reasons. Chapter 8: Mellark VS Lemy!
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _I don't own any of these stories depicted.

This is a little bit of a passion project for me as I transition between stories.

I grew up with the card game, Yu-Gi-Oh! During middle and high school.

I enjoy fantasizing about stories involving my friends. I still have the deck profiles that I made up of each one of them.

This story is a result of my experience writing Yu-Gi-Oh! Stories in the past and I hope you come to like them as much as I have.

Many references to many Yu-Gi-Oh channels make an appearance in this story.

The first duel is not mine, I took it from Impossible Studios. A Hungarian duel series. So there's gonna be a first turn draw since it took place in 2011.

The original duels that I made up will be coming. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Wrath of the Gifted**

Today is a big day for Seto Kaiba. It's one that he looks forward to every year.

The day that he hosts the Grand Championship.

The 64 year old smiles and with good reason.

During the last few decades, he has seen young duelists grow up to be professionals. He sees them marry, have kids, and live out their lives like if each day is filled with nothing but happiness.

He himself, however, has never done any of those things. If anything, he's married to the company.

After meditating on his thoughts, he gets up from his bed, struggling a bit to do so, because of his age.

* * *

"Wow. Look at all of you! Heh. Heh. Heh.

What a show this is. Who's having fun?

Give a big round of applause for all the duelists who today, couldn't make it to the finals, despite their best efforts.

Now this duel is what you have come for… AND SO HAVE I!

And now without further ado… IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL DUEL!

Joining us today are two talented duelists from the city of Royal Woods, Michigan!

After the events that happened here tonight, I'm sure that their city will be put RIGHT on the map!

I'll say no more. See what you think. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you...

Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride!"

The sound of the audience watching of them going wild with excitement is music to Kaiba's ears.

Sure, many years ago, Kaibacorp had every option to remain as a military corporation. With all the VR combat and flight simulators and all that. But there really isn't as much satisfaction with this.

A gaming corporation.

It's mission and vision set on bringing people together through a common interest instead of reckless air bombing because some politician couldn't see diplomacy as an option.

All those hard decisions. All those hardships. All those sacrifices. All that soul searching. All that regret.

It has all led to this day right here.

Hopefully, whoever these two guys are would continue the trend of each year being more exiting than the last.

* * *

A 32 year old Lincoln Loud smiles at Clyde.

"You did say 'see you at the finals,' like we're in a movie or something. Well, here we are!"

Clyde just glares at Lincoln, not saying a word.

"Giving me the silent treatment, huh? It's okay. I know how you feel."

"Lincoln… I… I'll talk. Just be happy that I'm not spreading the word around that… because we were friends a long time… LET'S JUST DUEL!"

**(Pokemon Colosseum - Cipher Admin Battle)**

**Clyde LP 8000**

**Lincoln LP 8000**

"Okay, I'll go first!" Said Clyde.

"I summon Elemental Hero Stratos **(Atk 1800)**. I'll use its effect to fetch Destiny Hero Malicious from my deck. Now I'll activate Destiny Draw! I discard Malicious and draw two cards. I'll set one card face down and end my turn!"

Lincoln draws his starting hand.

"I'll activate Charge of the Light Brigade. I mill three cards and fetch Lumina from my deck. Also, since one of the cards I sent to the graveyard was Wulf, I can special summon it **(Atk 2100)**."

"_I'm prepared for anything he throws at me, but this won't be easy."_ Thought Clyde.

"That's not all! I activate Solar Recharge! I discard Lyla, draw two cards, then mill two. I summon Lumina **(Atk 1000) **and use it's effect. I discard Jain to special summon Lyla **(Atk 1700)**."

"Hold on! I activate my trap card, Torrential Tribute! All our monsters are destroyed!"

A large tidal wave is seen coming out of the card, shattering all the monsters.

"Don't think I'm out yet! I have four lightsworn monsters with different names in my graveyard! I special summon… **JUDGEMENT DRAGON! (Atk 3000)**

I attack you directly!

**Clyde LP 5000**

During my end phase, Judgement Dragon requires me to mill 4 cards! I end my turn!"

"Okay, I draw. I activate the effect of Malicious from my graveyard. By removing it from play, I can summon another one from my deck **(Atk 800)**. Next, I normal summon Krebons **(Atk 1200)**.

Krebons is a level 2 tuner, Malicious is a level 6 non tuner, so then I can synchro summon…** Red Dragon Archfiend (Atk 3000)**.

Next, I activate Red Dragon Vase, allowing me to draw 2 cards.

I attack your Judgement Dragon with Red Dragon Archfiend!"

"I'll use the effect of Necro Gardna in my graveyard! Negating your attack!"

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!"

**(Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness - Cipher Admin Battle)**

"My turn. I'll pay 1000 life points for Judgement Dragon's effect. Destroying all other cards on the field!"

**Lincoln LP 7000**

"I activate my trap card, Divine Wrath! By discarding one card from my hand, I can negate your dragon's effect and destroy it! I discard Dark Resonator."

From the clouds above, a bolt of lighting strikes Judgement Dragon, shattering it.

Lincoln, however, seems unfazed.

"I remove one light and one dark monster in my graveyard to summon Chaos Sorcerer **(Atk 2300)**. I'll use its effect. In exchange for it not attacking this turn, I can banish Red Dragon Archfiend!"

The dragon vanishes into thin air.

"Next, I summon Glow Up Bulb **(Atk 100)**. Glow Up Bulb is a level 1 tuner, Chaos Sorcerer is a level 6 non tuner. I can now synchro summon Black Rose Dragon **(Atk 2400)**. When it's synchro summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field!"

"Damn! My Mirror Force!"

"I'll mill one card from my deck to summon Glow Up Bulb from the graveyard. The card I milled is another Wulf so I summon it **(Atk 2100)**. I'll synchro summon a second time to bring out T.G. Hyper Librarian **(Atk 2400)**."

"Seriously, Lincoln. You couldn't afford Hi Speedroid Chanbara?"

"Clyde, you should know by now, with a family like mine, sometimes you have to cut corners."

"It's less than ten dollars, come on."

"I attack you directly. Then I end my turn."

**Clyde LP 2600**

"Okay, time to get serious! Since there are exactly 3 dark attribute monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon Dark Armed Dragon! **(Atk 2800)** I'll remove Malicious from the graveyard to-"

"I negate the effect of Effect Veiler from my hand. Negating Dark Armed Dragon's effect."

"If I can't destroy your monster by card effect, I'll just have to do it by battle. I attack your Librarian with Dark Armed Dragon!"

"I'll use the effect of my second Necro Gardna in my graveyard!"

Clyde felt the urge to swear but restrained himself. His dads didn't raise a foul mouth.

"I set one card face down and end my turn!"

"Heh. I special summon another Judgement Dragon and nuke the field!"

**Lincoln LP 6000**

"I activate Waboku! I take no damage from your attacks this turn!"

"Face it Clyde! I'm winning the prize card for my family today!"

"This duel is not over yet! I activate Different Dimension Reincarnation! By discarding a card, I'll bring back Red Dragon Archfiend **(Atk 3000)**. Then, I normal summon Deep Sea Diva **(Atk 200)**. Her effect lets me summon a second Deep Sea Diva from my deck. Red Dragon Archfiend is level 8 and the Deep Sea Divas are level 2, that's 12 stars! I'll synchro summon…

**RED NOVA DRAGON (Atk 5500).**

I attack Judgement Dragon!"

"I activate the effect of HONEST in my hand **(Atk 8500) **I WIN!"

"NOOOOO!"

**Clyde LP 0**

* * *

"NOW THAT WAS AN AMAZING DUEL!" Announced Kaiba.

He is seen shaking Lincoln's hand, it's not easy to win one of the championships but this duelist is clearly talented.

"You have just won the Kaibacorp Grand Championship, Lincoln Loud! How do you feel!?"

"I feel fantastic. I want to thank my family, who has helped me fight to be here right now."

"And now for your prize card…"

"I've been looking forward to this. My nieces would LOVE to share it!"

"Oh really, well I know that they'll be enjoying using **The Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon**!"

"Wow! Really!?"

"Yes, really. Not only that, you will have another chance to enter NEXT year's championship!"

"Awesome!"

"Now, as for you, Clyde. You said earlier today that you recently received a PhD? Am I right?"

"Yes, Kaiba. A PhD in Business Analytics."

"Now I know these types of degrees come with a mountain of student loans, so we at Kaibacorp would like to present you with a **Kaibacorp Scholarship**. Now you can start your career, whatever it may be, with no worries on how to pay back those loans. What do you think?"

"Well, all I got to say is this: A thank you card is on it's way to you right now!"

"Wonderful! I'm looking forward to it!

LINCOLN LOUD AND CLYDE MCBRIDE EVERYBODY!"

The excitement of the crowd.

It's still music to Seto Kaiba's ears.

* * *

**(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

"Hmm? Six pages is rather lengthy for a thank you note."

Kaiba doesn't really have a lot of free time to himself, being the C.E.O. of a major corporation and all, but the moment he spotted Clyde's letter, he told himself that he was going to spend only two minutes on it.

Reading the letter casually at first, he laughs a bit when Clyde wrote that he used to have a crush on Lincoln's sister, Lori, who is six years older than him.

His smirk suddenly changed into a look of concern, however, as he kept reading.

That concern evolved into shock and that shock turned into anger.

Maybe Clyde is just pulling his leg, but he has no reason to.

Just the thought… that he would give a Blue Eyes card to a disgusting…

"HMPH!"

Kaiba feels his chest tighten. He quickly picks up a phone.

"THIS IS SETO KAIBA! I NEED IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ASSIST- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Clutching his chest, he falls to the ground.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Don't worry. I would never kill Kaiba in a story. You'll all be mad at me if I did.

Think of this like Soichiro Yagami.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _I don't own any stories depicted.

There won't also be another duel until Chapter 4. After that there'll be one duel per chapter.

Also, ProZD influenced a bit of dialog here. Check him out.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Yeah, I'll take a Sausage McMuffin with Egg, with the hash brown, and… why not, a hazelnut latte."

Breakfast at McDonald's isn't exactly something Yugi Muto decides in advance. During his morning stroll he just goes wherever his feet take him.

"No problem, Yugi. That'll be…"

The cashier at the counter stopped mid-sentence when something on the television across from him caught his attention. Yugi looks behind him, with the other customers doing the same.

"_Yes, we can confirm! Seto Kaiba has JUST checked out of the Domino City General Hospital after only just seventeen hours after he was taken in with what seems to be a heart attack! He appears to not take any questions as of right now!"_

Yugi scratches his chin.

"You know what, I change my mind, I was going to eat it here, but I'm gonna take it to go. Knowing Kaiba, I have a limo ride coming my way. Now how much?"

* * *

With the Sausage McMuffin in hand, Yugi is seen casually sitting in front of Kaiba at his office. He is happy that his food is still slightly warm.

"So… how's Mokuba?"

"Mokuba's fine. He's off doing his own thing. Look, the reason why I brought you here is that I have a very serious problem and I don't think I can face this alone."

Munching on his hash brown, Yugi speaks.

"We've been in some weird situations in the past, Kaiba. Your virtual reality world, the pyramid of light, the whole thing with the Pharaoh back in the day. However, since you JUST had a heart attack, this may be the weirdest of all. Whatever this is, it really should be something we CAN handle."

"You know, I'd request that you throw that cheap breakfast of yours away because you may feel sick after what I'm gonna describe, but since you feel so confident…"

Yugi playfully lifted his greasy hands up in defeat.

"What can I say? Dangerous situations are a bit of a thrill for me."

"I gave a… Blue Eyes monster to a man who I thought at the time was talented and integral."

"Let me guess. He has ties to a… underground duelist gang or something?"

"WORSE… just…"

Kaiba takes a minute to compose himself while Yugi keeps drinking his latte.

"This man… grew up with ten sisters."

"What the hell? That's… just weird. I don't see how this is a PROBLEM, though."

"Well, during the course of his life, he ended up… _**impregnating nine of them.**_"

…

…

…

"OH FUCK YOU KAIBA!" Shouted Yugi as he stood up to leave, purposely spilling his latte on the floor.

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH YUGI! THE IMAGE OF KAIBACORP COULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!" Yelled Kaiba as he stood to follow him.

"Listen, I don't know what you heard or read, but there's just no way anything like that could EVER happen! I mean… I'd believe you if you said one sister… maybe two on a good day, but there's just no way that information you gave me is true. Your age must be catching up to you."

"Yugi, just the thought of Lincoln Loud going up on stage and bragging about how he received a card from Seto Kaiba makes me sick to my stomach. He could be heralding himself as an incestual rights activist for all we know! People could cut ties with ME and they probably would cut ties with YOU, since we were on the same stage almost 50 years ago!"

"Okay, let's just ASSUME this… _**serial inbreeding**_ actually IS happening! What exactly do you want me to do? I haven't played Duel Monsters in over two decades! You want my blessing to use MY cards!? MY deck profile!?"

"For next year, I'll announce that I'll come out of retirement, enter the championship, and that I'll use your cards. I want your permission. I reread our contract and it didn't say that I didn't need your consent."

"Why not use YOUR cards!?"

"Your deck beat my deck multiple times, Yugi. I also don't like my Blue Eyes White Dragons facing off against one of their own."

"So you think my deck is more powerful than… Lincoln's deck? Is that his name?"

"Any potential modifications that Lincoln's likely to input into his deck between then and now can be overcome by your cards, Yugi."

"Heh. I'm flattered. But why do you even NEED my cards? Can't you just build a magician deck of your own? You have the money! You have the resources! You can get it done!"

"NO! It has to be your cards. The audience may feel cheated that I would be using a magician deck of MY OWN when I know that there is a perfectly good deck resting in Duel Academy."

"Heh. There really is no convincing you otherwise, is there? Your plan won't do you any good. My cards got stolen."

"WHAT!? AGAIN!? I haven't seen anything like that on the news!"

"They're keeping it a secret for whatever reason they may have. Only reason why I found out is because someone screwed up and spilled the beans."

"Okay, PLAN B! What about the other duelists that you ended up keeping tabs on? Maybe we can-"

"There are no 'other duelists' anymore, Kaiba."

"Huh?"

"Yusei Fudo found Jesus and burned all his cards on live television!

Yusaku Fujiki was killed by a drunk driver!

Yuma Tsukumo disappeared without a trace while on a safari tour!

And Yuya Sakaki overdosed on antidepressants!"

After going over his list, Yugi sat back down and rests his head on his hands.

Meanwhile, Kaiba just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow… I… I…"

"You know, there was that graduate with the red jacket from Duel Academy. I could… nah, he went quiet."

They both stayed silent after that. Kaiba returns back to his seat.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"You think that Pharaoh guy had to deal with any inbreeders back in Ancient Egypt?"

"I DON'T KNOW! ASK HIM ABOUT IT!"

"That… would take a miracle. A miracle is the only way we're gonna get through this. Both my problem and yours."

* * *

Looking down, a mysterious man strokes his white beard.

"Kaiba. You want a miracle? You shall have it!"

He teleports away from his throne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Am… am I dreaming right now?"

Lincoln looks around himself to see that he is in a large field of grass. Clear blue skies looking down at him.

"No… you're awake."

He quickly turns around to see someone else stare back at him.

The man looks like he's in his mid-50's. He wears a black jacket and matching black attire.

"You… you're me."

"I am you from another universe, yes. Only in mine, however, I made… more rational choices in life."

"H-hey! They all came on to me! You can't judge-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL THAT!"

That shut Lincoln up.

"DUEL ME!"

"Duel… you?"

The Overseer of the Multiverse: the Lincoln Loud that is supposed to represent fanfiction readers, crosses his arms.

"Duel Monsters was a game I spent so much time on. When I was 14 until the age of 24. It still remains one of my favorite games today."

"If that's 'd you quit?"

"I felt God telling me to quit wasting my limited time on Earth. This children's card game, however, isn't enough on it's own to make me want to come here. If you win this duel, I'll give you any card you want. If I win, however, your entire deck will be magic-ed away from you. Heh. See what I did there?"

"My whole deck for one card? Well… I don't suppose you have the 1998 Pikachu Illustrator card, do you? Loan did say that she would like to have one someday."

"It's a deal!"

The Overseer reaches into his sleeve and takes out the very same card that Lincoln mentioned.

"Professional Sports Authenticator Grade 10, I may add. These were given away as prizes at the 1998 CoroCoro Comic Illustration contest. It was held in Japan and you had to be a Japanese citizen.

It's not as rare as the Blue Eyes White Dragon but it's pretty close.

There's like six more copies of this than the NWC gold cart."

"Well okay then! Looks like you got yourself a duel! What deck are you playing anyway?"

"It's a deck I played with for 4 years that is further modified after I saw this great duelist, his name is **Alexander.**"

The two Lincoln Louds readied their Duel Disks.

**Overseer LP 8000**

**Lincoln LP 8000**

"**It's time to duel!"**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: _I don't own any stories depicted.

* * *

Chapter 4

**(Umineko - Cradle of Langsuir)**

"I'll start this duel off." Said the Overseer. "To start things off, I'll activate Pot of Duality. This allows me to pick up the top three cards of my deck, I choose one of them, and I get to keep it."

The Overseer shows the cards to Lincoln: Dragonoid Generator, Reborn Tengu, and Monster Reborn.

"I'll choose Reborn Tengu. Then I'll summon it **(Atk 1700)**. I'll set one card face down and end my turn."

"What? That's it? I summon Jain **(Atk 1800)**. When Jain attacks a monster, he gains 300 attack points **(Atk 2100)**.

I'll attack Reborn Tengu with Jain!"

**Overseer LP 7600**

"When Reborn Tengu leaves the field, I can special summon another one from my deck **(Def 600)**."

"I set one card face down. Also, at my end phase, I mill 2 cards because of Jain's effect. Your move."

"I activate the magic card, One for One. I'll discard a monster to special summon Glow Up Bulb from my deck **(Def 0)**.

Since the monster I discarded was Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World, I can special summon it! **(Atk 1600)**.

I'll now sacrifice my Glow Up Bulb to tribute summon Destiny Hero Malicious **(Atk 800)**."

"_Malicious? In ATTACK mode!? What the hell is he doing!?" _Thought Lincoln.

"I mill one card to summon Glow Up Bulb from my graveyard. Then I'll tune it with Reborn Tengu to synchro summon Hi Speedroid Chanbara **(Atk 2000)**. Reborn Tengu's effect activates, summoning a THIRD Tengu to my field **(Atk 1700)**."

Lincoln stood there with a look of shock on his face. Four monsters?

"I'll… activate Threatening Roar!"

"You better do something about all of this. I end my turn."

"I… I DRAW!" Yelled Lincoln as he forms a strategy in his head.

"I summon Spear Dragon **(Atk 1900)**. Now I overlay my level 4 Jain and my level 4 Spear Dragon. With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network.

I xyz summon Daigusto Emeral **(Atk 1800)**.

I'll use it's effect! By detaching one material, I can special summon Rabidragon from my graveyard! **(Atk 2950)**."

"Hold on! I activate Bottomless Trap Hole!"

"What! Why didn't you activate that before!?"

"Hey, this whole story can't be just me beating you. I gotta take a few hits."

"Huh? I don't… you know what, forget it. Daigusto Emeral, attack Reborn Tengu.

**Overseer LP 7500**

I end my turn."

"My turn, draw." The Overseer looks carefully at the field.

"I attack with all of my monsters. Hi Speedroid Chanbara attacks twice with 22!

**Lincoln LP 3000**

I set one card face down and end my turn."

Lincoln draws a card.

"Okay, you're gonna wish you hadn't gone easy on me!

I activate Advanced Ritual Art! I'll send my other Rabidragon to the graveyard to ritual summon

**Blue Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! (Atk 4000)**"

"That monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by my card effects. But I assure you. It DOES have weaknesses."

"You're lucky I don't have Book of Moon or Quaking Mirror Force in my hand. I attack your Chanbara!

**Overseer LP 5500**

I end my turn."

"During your end phase, I'll activate a quick play magic card, Fires of Doomsday. I special summon 2 tokens **(Def 0)**."

"Wait? Do you… by any chance… have a WICKED GOD CARD!?"

"Wicked God card? No, I don't. Christ is my god. I have something completely different. I draw. Heh.

I sacrifice my tokens and Beiige to special summon… **Destiny Hero Plasma (Atk 1900)**."

"What's that card!?"

"Destiny Hero Plasma negates the effects of all your monsters on the field. Also, I can take your monster and equip it to this card and it gains attack points equal to half that monster's **(Atk 3900)**."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Finally, for the last card in my hand. I'll normal summon Plaguespreader Zombie **(Atk 500)**. I'll tune it with Destiny Hero Malicious to synchro summon Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons **(Atk 3000)**. I attack you directly with Beelze!"

**Lincoln LP 0**

"Before I take my leave and I take your cards, know that you're gonna have a LOT to answer for. Both in this life and the life after."

"I… I… I…"

"_**Pray that you never see me again."**_

* * *

"You know, Yugi. I am really no different from you."

It's lunchtime at Kaibacorp. Submarine sandwiches were ordered.

"What makes you think that?"

"I'll explain it like this. I may have more money than you, but money doesn't really make all the difference.

Sure, I can but the most luxurious handmade suit, but I put it on, it'll just end up looking cheap. I would rather have this $10 Italian sub from Subway than a hundred dollar meal."

"I don't understand how that works with 'we're not so different after all.'"

"During my short time in the hospital, I had a chance to reflect on my life. We get up everyday and have a chance to do what we love to do, everyday."

Yugi remains silent; while Kaiba patiently waits for a reply.

Finally, he speaks.

"How did we get to this point in our conversation?"

He looks at the clock. Twenty-Eight past noon. He's been in here for about three hours.

The game store he runs can't be closed down for much longer. He has bills.

"Right. I got carried away there. Sorry. What about Joey Wheeler? Don't you still see him?"

"Kaiba, I haven't seen Joey in over a decade. And I don't think he'll care much about our situation. He's happily married… and I hope it stays that way."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I… went through a divorce two years ago. I don't want to talk about it!"

Suddenly, everything went gray. Time has stopped except for Yugi and Kaiba.

The two old men shifted in their chairs a little. Trying to process everything.

A voice from nowhere speaks.

"_**The man known as Lincoln Loud… is a monster."**_

"SHOW YOURSELF, FREAK!" Shouted Kaiba."

"Fine."

The Overseer Lincoln reveals himself to Kaiba and Yugi, still dressed in his casual outfit.

"The point I'm trying to make here is that there are sane Lincoln Louds in the multiverse. I'm not really all that special. I just make good choices and those choices brought me here. Also… I believe you were trying to get THIS back?"

The Overseer levitates the prize card to Kaiba's hands.

"M-my card. I… thank you."

Yugi then speaks up.

"You were… listening in on our conversation."

The Overseer coughs.

"A lot of people were. Also, about your cards being stolen, don't worry,

**I have someone working on it.**"

* * *

_Author's Note: _I had to quote Warren Buffet for most of Kaiba's lines. I'm sure you understand why.

The next chapter is coming later this week!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_ I don't own any stories depicted.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I'm telling you man, you can't go to world 1-2!"

"So I'm supposed to die multiple times here!? Is that what you're telling me!?"

"YES!"

Lincoln "Jigsaw" Loud is seen hanging out with his best friend, Clyde, in his studio.

He hooked up an NES and has the Nintendo World Championships reproduction cart playing.

"If you wanna beat my score, you gotta set aside at least three minutes for Tetris."

Suddenly, the wire that connects Clyde's controller to the console snapped.

"WHOA! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The surprised duo look on the ground to see a razor sharp silver card.

"Oh… crap." Said Lincoln.

"Lincoln Loud." The guy who threw the card is trying to imitate his iconic Jigsaw voice.

"I want to play a game."

"I'm sorry, who the fuck are you?" Questioned Clyde, who stood up to try to confront the man.

"Clyde, I would like to introduce you to the multiversal mercenary himself… The Silver Soldier. You may also know him as… **Steven Universe.**"

That got Clyde's attention. He was a huge Steven Universe fan during his early 20's.

"It's true, man. Here, take a look."

The Silver Soldier lifts up his shirt to show Clyde his Pink Diamond gem on his naval.

"OH MY GOD! STEVEN UNIVERSE! I AM SUCH A HUGE FAN!" Shouted an exited Clyde.

"Whoa, calm down there, tiger. I'm glad you like my show, but right now I have business to attend to and it involves your friend."

Clyde faces Lincoln.

"So you WEREN'T lying about meeting Steven Universe! Don't you go anywhere, Steven! I'll be right back with something I think you'll like!"

Clyde runs out of Jigsaw's studio.

"Hm. Good friend you got there, Jigsaw. I wouldn't ask for anyone better."

"Why are you even HERE!?"

"I just said, I want to play a game."

He takes off his black backpack and pulls out a Duel Disk.

"What the hell!? Duel Monsters!? OH GOD NO!" Yelled Lincoln.

"You… don't like Duel Monsters?"

"I don't really play children's card games. I quit when I became a teenager."

"Okay… so what if I told you that I **STOLE **Yugi Muto's deck just so I could play against someone!"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Yeah, you heard me! I STOLE THESE! But since you don't have any cards, I guess I'll…"

Suddenly, the tenth metal that Jigsaw possesses morphs itself into a Duel Disk. A deck of cards materialize in it's card holder.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? NOW WE CAN PLAY!"

"_Damn, Overseer." _Thought Lincoln.

"Well, If I win, could I get a silver coin. You gave one to Sol and…"

"Bitch, I'll give you a whole INGOT of silver. A whole ten ounces! LET'S PLAY!"

**(Nier - Kaine Escape)**

**Steven LP 8000**

**Lincoln LP 8000**

"I'll start." Said Steven. " I set one monster and one card face down and end my turn."

"I don't even know what cards I have." Said Lincoln as he draws his starting hand. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Hmm? What is it? Bad hand?"

"No, just… look at this. I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus **(Atk 1800)**."

Steven took a step back.

"So I'm fighting gems. I've been doing that for the past three years, AND when I was younger!"

"The Overseer said you fought the Crystal Gems before you left your own universe… WHY!?"

Steven takes a deep breath then starts his long explanation.

"I shown them all the horrible things going on in the multiverse. I told them I wasn't going to sit on my hands and do nothing while other Stevens are fighting for their lives just a few universes over. All that fan art you may or may not have seen, Jigsaw, it's true one way or another.

But no, they all refused to see it my way. They told me not to worry about it. They say, 'better them than me.' Well… fuck them. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Bismuth… and Connie… _**ALL OF THEM!**_

_**Lapis ended up fusing with Jasper again so they would stop me from savagely beating Alexandrite!**_

_**Connie had to fight Bismuth and Peridot because I put them under the 'Silver State.'**_"

Steven calms down a little.

"When everyone was defeated, I knew I had to get the fuck out of there before my dad showed up."

Steven wipes his eyes while Lincoln just stood speechless. Having to fight the Crystal Gems, his own family? All because of a disagreement?

"Look man, don't worry about it. They knew I wanted to save lives but they just wouldn't let me go.

By the way, those lives INCLUDE the Sin Kids. You shouldn't be hurt just because of who your PARENTS are! _**I should know.**_"

"Okay! Okay!" Shouted Lincoln as he didn't want to hear about the Sin Kids. This isn't about who wins or loses. This is about giving Steven Universe a good time. " Let's finish the game, all right? I activate Sapphire's effect. I'll send Ruby Carbuncle to my spell and trap card zone and then I'll attack your monster."

"Heh. The monster is Mystical Elf **(Def 2000)**. You take damage."

**Lincoln LP 7800**

"Fine then, I'll set one card face down and…"

"Now I activate my face down, Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Damn, it was Mirror Force!"

"My turn. I'll tribute Mystical Elf to summon the Dark Magician Girl **(Atk 2000)**. I activate the magic card known as Sage's Stone. When I have a Dark Magician Girl on my field, I special summon Dark Magician from my deck **(Atk 2500)**. Now, Dark Magician, attack Sapphire Pegasus!

**Lincoln LP 7100**

I direct attack with Dark Magician Girl.

**Lincoln LP 5100**

I end my turn."

Lincoln draws a card. "Okay Steven. It's time for me to get serious.

I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat** (Atk 1200)**.

"Ah, Amethyst. The Crystal Gem that acts more human than some humans. The most relatable gam."

"Uh-huh. I hear you. I activate Crystal Promise. I special summon Ruby Carbuncle, which now I can special summon Sapphire Pegasus, sending Cobalt Eagle to my spell and trap card zone. Next, I activate Double Summon. I normal summon Amber Mammoth **(Atk 1700)**.

Next, I'll perform a link summon."

"Link summon? Hence your name."

"I send Ruby and Amethyst to the graveyard to link summon Underclock Taker **(Atk 1000)**.

With Sapphire and Amber, I build the Overlay Network. I xyz summon Gem Knight Pearl **(Atk 2600)**."

"Pearl. What can be said about her that hasn't been said already? She fights for herself and not what she was made for. It's admirable any way you look at it."

"I activate the effect of my Underclock Taker! It's pointing at Gem Knight Pearl, so Dark Magician's attack points are reduced to zero!"

"Is that so? Hm. Well done."

"I attack Dark Magician with Underclock Taker!

**Steven LP 7000**

I attack Dark Magician Girl with Gem Knight Pearl!

**Steven LP 6400**

I end my turn."

"I activate the magic card, Monster Reborn, to bring back the Dark Magician."

"Gem Knight Pearl is stronger than Dark Magician!"

"I'll activate another magic card, Thousand Knives, I destroy Gem Knight Pearl!"

"Okay, that just… sounded wrong. Coming from you." Said Lincoln as he sends his monster to the graveyard.

"I attack your Underclock Taker with Dark Magician!

**Lincoln LP 3600**

I end my turn."

"I draw!" Said Lincoln. "YES! I activate Raigeki!"

A large bolt of lightning shatters Dark Magician, leaving Steven defenseless.

"Next I summon Alexandrite Dragon **(Atk 2000)**!"

"Alexandrite Dragon? Really?"

"I attack you directly!"

"I activate the effect of Kuriboh from my hand. Now all the damage I would have taken is reduced to zero."

"Dang it!" Cursed Lincoln. He completely forgot Kuriboh was even a card. "I end my turn."

"It's about time I end this duel." Said Steven. "I remove Kuriboh and Mystical Elf from my graveyard to summon BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!"

"Oh shit!"

"It's effect says that if it destroys a monster this turn, it can attack once more. IT'S OVER!"

**LINCOLN LP 0**

"To think, I would have expected you to hold back, at least a little."

"They're just cards, Jigsaw. That's all they are."

"HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!" Shouted Clyde as he enters the studio.

"Clyde, you just missed… Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup, it's the together breakfast. Just like you made it back in the early part of the series."

"A… lot has happened since then. But thank you Clyde. It's perfect."

Lincoln scratches his head. Should he tell Clyde about Steven?

Munching on a strawberry with whipped cream, Steven says,

"Hey, Jigsaw? I heard you got 'The Clap.' Is it true?"

"THE CLAP!? I GOT A WHOLE ROUND OF APPLAUSE BELOW THE BELT!"

Clyde gasps, is this conversation even happening right now?

"Okay, now I'm curious. How many men?"

Lincoln composes himself. He might as well say it to a guy who saves lives.

"Twenty-five."

"WOW! Twenty-five! And it's all in the same universe?"

Lincoln nodded.

"WOW! I've only had sex with like… eight women and it's across the whole multiverse. The Universe Charm is better on you than with me!"

At this point, Clyde had to comment.

"EIGHT WOMEN!? DON'T YOU ALREADY HAVE CONNIE!?"

"No, I don't deserve her. I'd say there's around a 50-50 chance she still does like me even after everything."

"So who were these women that you slept with anyway?" Questioned Lincoln.

"I won't go into specifics. Six of them were from anime, one is from a video game, and one is from Star Wars: The Clone Wars."

Lincoln and Clyde were dumbfounded. "You've been to Star Wars?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note_: Yup, it's finally come down to this.

**Kronos VS. Loan**

* * *

Chapter 6

Lincoln "Kronos" Loud is seen sitting on a park bench. The James Scott Memorial Fountain is in front of him.

Resting his hands on his lap, he sighed.

"After everything I've SEEN! After everything I had to HEAR! What exactly would James say?"

He then hears footsteps slowly approaching him from behind.

"Y-you… you beat up m-my dad…" A stuttering female voice.

Lincoln stands up from the bench and confronts the stranger.

"Loan. Who would have thought that you'd come to me yourself?"

Loan. The daughter of Lincoln and Lori Loud. The oldest of the Sin Kids. One of the most liked.

She tries to sound intimidating but ends up sounding silly.

"You h-hurt my dad and p-posted a video of it on W-worldstar. We didn't… We didn't do ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Heh! You actually think that matters. That fucker deserved every bit of it. Now you're challenging me to a children's card game?"

He points to the Duel Disk on Loan's arm.

"I… I can't p-physically fight."

Lincoln, who we'll call Kronos for the rest of this chapter, smiles.

"Alright, Loan, alright. I'll play in your little… fantasy game."

Kronos grabs the Duel Disk from the bench.

"This will be the ante! If I win, you'll leave empty Detroit and never come back!"

"FINE! Umm… If I win, you take me to L! He's your friend, right?"

"_What would Loan want with L? What does he have that she wants?"_ Thought Kronos.

He scratches his head. He wouldn't wish Loan on his worst enemy. Whoever it may be.

"I can't promise you L. I'll… I'll see if he's… available."

**Loan LP 8000**

**Kronos LP 8000**

"L-ladies first." Said Loan. "I set one monster face down and end my turn."

"That's it?" Said Kronos. "Let me show you how this game is REALLY played. I summon May-Raias Commander **(Atk 1700)**. I'll use its effect to special summon May-Raias Battle Expert **(Atk 1900)**.

I attack your set monster with May-Raias Commander!"

Loan clears her throat.

"The monster you attacked is Bunilla **(Def 2050)**. My dad got me this card when the Photon Shockwave set came out in 2011!"

"2011? Wait, what year is it in your universe?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter! You lose 350 life points!"

**Kronos LP 7650**

"_What the hell is wrong with her? It's like she's a completely different person when she plays." _Thought Kronos.

"I end my turn."

Loan draws a card.

"My turn. Heh. I summon Rescue Rabbit **(Atk 300)**."

"_Oh god. Not this." _Thought Kronos.

"I'll use it's effect. I summon two Harpie Girls **(Atk 500)**."

The moment they're shown on the field, however, let's just say Kronos got an eyeful.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!"

"Huh? What's wrong?"

Kronos runs over to the Memorial Fountain and washes his eyes in the water.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THE JAPANESE ARTWORK!? THE FUCKING JAPANESE ARTWORK!?"

"Don't disrespect the Harpie Girls, Lincoln. They're just drawings."

"I was having a good day before you showed up with your loli shit! YOU BITCH!"

Trying to shake off Kronos's harsh words, Loan continues her turn.

"I build the Overlay Network with my Harpie Girls. I xyz summon Shining Elf **(Atk 1600)**. Then I activate Psychic Blade. I pay 2000 life points to have my elf gain the same amount in attack points.

**Loan LP 6000**

Next, I'll activate Double Summon. I'll tribute Bunilla to summon Dark Magician Girl **(Atk 2000)**.

I attack your commander with Shining Elf!"

**Kronos LP 5750**

"UGH! FINE! You can have that!"

"I attack your expert with Dark Magician Girl!"

"HOLD ON! I activate the effect of May-Raias Defender from my hand! When you attack a May-Raias monster, I can special summon it **(Def 2100)**. Your attack is negated and you take damage equal to half of Dark Magician Girl's attack points."

**Loan LP 5000**

"That's fine by me. I end my turn."

Kronos draws a card. "MY MOVE! I summon May-Raias Vestas **(Atk 1400)**. I use its effect to special summon May-Raias Keimos** (Def 1400)** from my deck!"

"_Hmm. I never seen these cards before. What is 'May-Raias' anyway? That sword over there looks like the King's sword from Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands." _Thought Loan.

"Now I'll activate Dark Hole! All monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"What!? Why would you destroy your own monsters!?"

"So I can do THIS! I remove the five May-Raias monsters from my graveyard, so I can special summon, **MAY-RAIAS KING! (Def 0)**"

"What is that card? It has zero attack and defense points."

"True, but it cannot be destroyed by battle. My turn's done."

"Okay then, I'll activate Pot of Desires! I banish ten cards face down from the top of my deck then draw 2 cards. I'll activate Swing of Memories to bring back Harpie Girl. I'll then normal summon Ghost Ogre and Snow Rabbit."

"You're gonna synchro summon?" Questioned Kronos.

"Yes. Ghost Ogre and Snow Rabbit is a level 3 tuner, Harpie Girl is a level 2 non tuner. I synchro summon X Saber Wayne **(Atk 2100)**. When Wayne is synchro summoned. I can special summon Junk Synchron **(Atk 1300)**."

"Junk Synchron? Let me guess. It was Lana that gave you that card."

"Yes, she quit the game after she had Lizy."

"I'd say that you lived your whole life with everything just being handed over to you and that's bad, but that'd make me a hypocrite. It's a very real character trait of mine."

"X Saber Wayne is a level 5 non tuner, Junk Synchron is a level 3 tuner. I synchro summon Junk Destroyer **(Atk 2600)**. With its effect, I destroy your May-Raias King!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's what I was hoping for!"

"What!?"

**(Epic Score - Fury)**

"You see, when May-Raias King gets destroyed by a card effect, it allows me to special summon my most powerful beast! This beast is known as…

**MAY-RAIAS ZERO - TENGOKU GOD!** **(Atk 4000)**"

"Where the hell did you even get a card like that!? It looks like it's actually gonna kill me. There's nothing else I can do. I end my turn."

"MY TURN! DRAW A CARD! I activate the most powerful spell card in my deck, PSYCHIC IMPLOSION!"

"What's that card!?"

"I lose life points equal to Tengoku's attack points.

**Kronos LP 1750**

This doubles Tengoku's attack points, so now it's at 8000! It only lasts until the end of my turn and it cannot attack directly. BUT THIS DUEL IS OVER!"

"DANG IT!"

**Loan LP 0**

Having just lost the duel against Kronos, Loan draws a card from her deck.

"Darn! This ritual card is useless without the monster!"

Loan then gets teleported away to her home universe by the Overseer, who was watching over the entire duel, giving Kronos the peace he wants.

"Now I can go back home. Back to LaRhonda."

* * *

_Author's Note: _The May-Raias cards are not made by me. They belong to the Youtube Yu-Gi-Oh series known as "Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos" by Dead Soldier Productions.

The deck is actually used by an antagonist known as Larthinox, who is played by Anthony Murano.

I have two more duels and then I'm out of ideas. I'm open to any suggestions anyone's wanting to give me. I'm all ears.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note_: Okay guys, a horrible storm hit the area where I live at earlier this week and I went THREE days without the internet, but I'm fine now.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7

"They did it. They really did it! They built a whole memorial devoted to you, Clyde!"

The Kira Memorial, a project that was funded by Kira's closest followers.

Flowers, fountains, even a statue of what people think shinigami look like is in the very center.

Lincoln "L" Loud is seen looking at something else entirely. In front of him are the names of all the people Kira has killed. All 6,125 of them.

"What can I really say about memorials? They focus on the memory of something. This is something I shall never forget."

He scratches his head as he finishes his Mountain Dew Baja Blast.

"Heh. This isn't even my home universe. This is just a lifeless copy."

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh. Found you."

L hears the voice of a little girl behind him. Alarmed, he looks behind himself.

"Leia? What are you doing here?"

Leia gives off a wicked grin.

"I'll admit. A Lincoln Loud that hunted down a serial killer who kills by writing names down in a magic notebook is rather interesting."

She then swaps her face out with a more serious one.

"Until I found out he was the one responsible for beating up my daddy! Who do you think you are!?"

L shoots a mean look at Leia.

"Back then, I only took cases that pique my interest. In the case of your father, however, file that under… moral obligation."

"Well… I'm sure you know by now the game we play, right?"

"Yeah, Duel Monsters. You wanna play me?"

"Heh. That's what I was GOING to do. If I win, I get your whole deck!"

"My deck? Hmm. Fine. If I win, however, I get a box of your cookies. Do you have any with you?"

"I do, actually. Peanut Butter Fudge. Looks like we have a deal!"

**L LP 8000**

**Leia LP 8000**

L draws his starting hand. "I'll go first."

"Go ahead."

"I summon Madolche Magileine **(Atk 1400)**. I use its effect to search Madolche Messengelato.

I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Madolches, huh? Interesting. I draw." Said Leia.

"After you draw, I activate my set card, Imperial Iron Wall! Cards now can't be banished!"

"WHAT! YOU HAVE THAT CARD! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING NOW! I'll just set one monster and pass!"

"First, I activate Madolche Ticket. Then I summon Madolche Mewfeuille **(Atk 500)**. I use it's effect to special summon Madolche Messengelato from my hand **(Atk 1600)**. Its effect fetches Madolche Chateau. I'll activate it, increasing all my monsters attack points by 500.

I'll have Magileine attack your set monster!"

"It was Kanan the Swordmistress. It gets destroyed."

**(Death Note - L's Ideology)**

"_**Now why would she have a card like that in her deck?**_

_**A Rescue Rabbit target? Or maybe even Unexpected Dai."**_

"I attack you directly with Mewfeuille and Messengelato!

**Leia LP 4900**

I end my turn."

"YES! I'll MST your iron wall!"

"You know, I'm rather curious about the tactics that you'll use when playing this wonderful game." Said L as he places the trap card in his graveyard.

"I summon Kozmo Strawman!"

"Ah, the Kozmo archetype. Fitting for someone with a name like yours."

"I banish Strawman to special summon Kozmoll Dark Lady **(Atk 2200)**.

I attack Mewfeuille!"

**L LP 6800**

"I activate the effects of Chateau and Ticket. Mewfeuille returns to my hand and then I'll fetch… Ah, what the hell, Madolche Hootcake!"

"I end my turn."

"My turn, draw. Heh. This looks promising. I activate Interrupted Kaiju Slumber, destroying all monsters on the field!"

"WHAT!?"

All monsters on the field shatter.

"I can also special summon 2 Kaiju Monsters to our fields, you get Gameciel **(Atk 2200)** and I get Gadarla **(Atk 2700)**. I summon Hootcake **(Atk 2000)**. Now I attack Gameciel with Gadarla!

**Leia LP 4400**

I attack you directly with Hootcake!"

**Leia LP 2400**

"ARRRGH! You'll pay for that! I NEVER LOSE!"

"You know, there's a first time for everything. For my second main phase, I activate Hootcake's effect! By banishing Gameciel from my graveyard, I can special summon Madolche Messengelato from my deck **(Atk 2100)**. Your move!"

"I summon Kozmo Goodwitch. I banish her to special summon Kozmo Forerunner** (Atk 2800)**.

I attack your Hootcake!

**L LP 6000**

Forerunner can't be targeted by your card effects and if it's destroyed by battle or card effect, I can special summon another Kozmoll Dark Lady from my deck! Your turn!"

"_**Come on! Heart of the cards!"**_ L thought as he drew a card.

He looks at it, then grinned.

"I'll now summon, Cyber Dragon Drei **(Atk 1800)**."

This surprised Leia. A Cyber Dragon monster in a Madolche deck?

"Why do you have that card in your deck!?"

"Mainly just banish fodder for Hootcake, but that's not why I'm summoning it. You see, it's name is treated as 'Cyber Dragon' while it's on the field or in the graveyard."

"Wait! You're not going to…"

"YES! I'll perform a contact fusion between Cyber Dragon Drei and Kozmo Forerunner! I fusion summon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon! Your field's wide open! I attack you directly with Gadarla!"

"NO!"

**Leia LP 0**

Taking her cards out of her Duel Disk, she threw them all over the floor.

"THIS DECK IS A PIECE OF SH-"

She is then teleported away by the Overseer. Leaving behind a box of cookies.

"It's not good for kids to swear." L commented before picking up the box.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_**... of my own free will.**_

_**After having been duly advised and warned, of the meaning and consequences of this oath,**_

_**Enroll in the Federal Service for not less that two years and as much longer as may be required,**_

_**By the needs of the Federation."**_

* * *

The Overseer is seen trying to teach Rocket the game of Duel Monsters.

"Okay, so there's monsters, right?" Said the Overseer.

"Right."

"Okay, so there's actually different TYPES of monsters. We have normal monsters, effect monsters, flip monsters, synchro monsters, fusion monsters, xyz monsters, pendulum monsters and now we have even LINK monsters!"

"Sure."

"And then there's spell and trap cards but they're not JUST spell and trap cards. There's quick play spells, equip spells, normal spells. And when it comes to traps, there's counter traps, normal traps, continuous traps, OH YEAH! There's also continuous spells too."

This is all too much information for Rocket to take in at once.

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?"

Fleet Battlestation Ticonderoga. While it may not be as impressive as the Death Star, it can still carry upwards of 700,000 people.

Unfortunately, Lincoln "Mellark" Loud woke up one morning and it looks like he's the only one on the ship.

"The Overseer's gotta be playing with me. He has to be."

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind him.

"Now why does that voice sound so familiar?"

Mellark playfully turns around to confront the guy.

"Lemy, who the fuck let you on this battlestation? I'll make sure they get whipped!"

"Nobody brought me on this ship but myself! Look, I hate child molestation as much as the next guy, but you really sent my family into panic after you beat up my dad!"

Mellark flashes a toothy grin.

"Yeah, I beat up your dad! What are you gonna do about it!? Call your mom!? I'll beat her too! No gender discrimination here in the Mobile Infantry HOO RAH!"

"You really are an only child, aren't you? I came here to play a children's card game. If I win, you show me the people you hang out and fight with."

"Johnny Rico would love to meet you. So will the me from this universe. I originally came from Panem, you see. They felt… threatened by me when I was on my way to getting married. You're not just facing District 10 here, Lemy. You're facing Panem as a whole! Hell, I'm not even the fucking president!"

"Hunger Games, huh? Hmm. I could never win one of those."

"The odds wouldn't have been in your favor, no. If you lose this… children's card game, you'll be sent to your own universe and you will STAY there! No amount of technology will help you leave it from that moment forward! DEAL!?"

Lemy gulped. This Lincoln Loud is scary.

"It's a deal."

* * *

_**We have the ships **_

_**And we have the weapons**_

_**What we NEED is soldiers.**_

_**Soldiers like Private Jordan Loud, **_

_**And his husband, **_

_**Lieutenant Lincoln Loud**_

"_**COME ON YOU APES! YOU WANNA LIVE FOREVER!?"**_

_**Immigrants from the savage nation known as Panem,**_

_**They have learned our culture and our values.**_

_**SERVICE GUARANTEES CITIZENSHIP!**_

* * *

**Lemy LP 8000**

**Mellark LP 8000**

"I'll go first!" Said Lemy. "I summon Tin Goldfish. When it's summoned, I can special summon a level 4 monster from my hand. I choose Rescue Rabbit. I'll use it's effect. Banish it to special summon two 7 Colored Fish. When I have a water monster on my field, I can special summon Silent Angler. With Silent Angler and Tin Goldfish, I'll xyz summon Mistarboy **(Atk 1900)**.

All my water monsters gain 500 attack points.

I'll use my 7 Colored Fishes to build the Overlay Network. I xyz summon Bahamut Shark **(Atk 3100)**. I'll use its effect to special summon Toadally Awesome **(Atk 2700)**.

Heh. Your move."

"That's it? I draw!"

Mellark looks carefully at the cards in his hand.

"I activate Pot of Desires, first I banish 10 cards…"

Lemy interrupts.

"I activate the effect of Toadally Awesome! By sending Mistarboy to the graveyard, I negate Pot of Desires draw effect and set it to my side of the field!"

"I used that card to bait you, Lemy. I activate Foolish Burial, sending Dragunity Phalanx to my graveyard.

I summon Dragunity Dux **(Atk 1700)**. With its effect, I bring back Dragunity Phalanx after equipping it. With these two, I synchro summon Dragunity Knight Vajrayana **(Atk 1900)**. Equip Phalanx then summon Phalanx. I synchro summon again for…

**BATTLEWASP - HAMA THE CONQUERING BOW (Atk 2800)."**

"Wow… um… fuck." Said Lemy.

"If Hama was synchro summoned using a synchro monster, it can attack TWICE. I activate Back Up Rider, now it's attack is 4300!

And that's not all! During my battle phase, I'll activate Action Magic - Full Turn. Now any battle damage you take this turn is DOUBLED!"

"WHAT!?"

"I attack your toad pun monster!

**Lemy LP 3800**

When Hama inflicts damage, your shark loses 1000 attack points. THIS DUEL IS OVER!"

**Lemy LP 0**

"ONLY ONE TURN!? SERIOUSLY!?"

"THAT'S how you Duel Monsters. It's not like the Hunger Games. You win as fast as possible."

Lemy buries his face in his hands before he is teleported away by the Overseer.

"_So that was Lemy? Hmm. Inbred background aside, he looks pretty cute."_

The ghost of Katniss Everdeen appears out of nowhere in front of Mellark.

"I don't care what you think of the Sin Kids! Take me to Jordan!"

Katniss just smiles.

"_Don't worry. You're closer than your think."_

* * *

Back to Rocket and the Overseer.

"And then within the spells, traps, and monsters and everything, we have different archetypes.

We have Lightsworns, Elemental Heroes, Destiny Heroes, Vision Heroes, Evil Heroes, Crystal Beasts, Gem Knights, Kozmos, Madolches, Dragunities, Hieratic Dragons… CYBER DRAGONS, Battlin Boxers, Blackwings, I mean, the list goes on and on."

Rocket takes a deep breath.

"Alright, so Blue Eyes ISN'T the best card then?"

* * *

_Author's Note_: Yeah, I just HAD to parody Yuginono in this chapter.

So yeah, that's all the duels, this story is done.

Unless any of you have any suggestions I can take. I don't mind.


End file.
